


A wild Spock appears

by Taaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Jim, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a halloween party on the Enterprise Jim has to help Spock to find a costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wild Spock appears

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be soooo stupid, but I just had to get the image out of my head.

“Do you already have a costume for Halloween?” 

The question sounded just like every other question Jim had ever asked. Spock could not find any difference in Jim’s tone in comparison to ‘How is the weather on the planet’ and ‘How close can we get to the supernova before our shields can’t stand the heat any longer’. Interested, but not too much. No sign of teasing. Just a matter-of-fact question. “I have no intention of attending the gathering”, he answered and tried to concentrate on his scanners again. There was nothing urgent to study, but the background radiation emitted by a near star system was … no, not fascinating, but at least interesting. Still he could feel Jim’s gaze on his back and it made him feel a bit tingly. Did this human know how much power he had over people, just looking at them? 

“Mr. Spock, you should go”, Jim said, still calm, but Spock could hear him smile with THAT smile. “It … would be good for your … image, to be honest. Some people think that you are ...a bit aloof. They are almost afraid of you, or rather of approaching you when it’s not necessary. Who knows? Maybe they’d like to have some off duty conversation with you and just don’t know how to start. A party is just the perfect place for such things?” 

Spock turned towards the captain and raised a brow. He didn’t ask who’d want to approach him at all. He did not even want to be approached, he liked his privacy, but it would probably not be wise to point that out. “Are you saying that it would benefit the crew if I would shame myself?” 

Kirk smiled softly at his Vulcan best friend. He knew only too well what Spock wanted to say. But he needed this. He needed a place far away from chess and duty where he could talk to him. “I would use other words, but ...yes. But … I could make it an order, if that’s necessary?” 

“I will obey. What exactly is expected?” Even the stoic tone in Spock’s voice could not disguise that he was not amused. Still he would have done it without Jim threatening to order it. He would never admit it, but whatever Jim wanted, he would do. Long ago he made it his private duty to make Jim as happy as possible. 

“Well, you have to wear a costume. You could be a ghost, a pirate, a cat, an orion slave girl, whatever you like, unless you dress as yourself.” Jim tried not to picture Spock as a slave girl, but it was just impossible. He was not exactly sure he liked what his head imagined though. He liked Spock better the way he was. Male. But being an orion slave boy would look pretty good on him.

“I do not own any costumes, sir”, Spock said and hoped that therefore he would not be able to attend the party dressed as anything else but himself. 

Jim thought for a minute, an evil smile starting to build on his lips. “I’ll come over after shift and we’ll browse through your clothes. I bet we’ll find something that might work fine.” 

Spock surpressed a sigh and nodded. “As you wish.”

~~~~~

In the evening Jim was deeper in Spock’s personal stuff than ever before, evaluating each single outfit the vulcan owned - which were even less than he assumed. But still, stey were enough. And it was interesting. Oh, how he wished to wake up naked in that bed and dress himself in one of this robes to get some food and return to bed. He had to stop thinking about that, otherwise Spock would probably notice.  
“HA!” He pulled out purple pyjamas. “Now, that is just the thing I was looking for. If we find purple cardboard somewhere to make you ears, white gloves and those slippers that look like paws, you could be Rattata!” 

Spock arched a brow. “What is a Rattata”, he asked and wondered if it was a pet humans tend to own, that he did not know by now. 

“It’s a Pokémon. Err … Okay, long story short. Once in the late 20th and early 21st century there were handheld games and movies and a show and … well, all sorts of stuff from the Pokémon Company. It all was based on the games in which you are a young trainer travelling the world, trying to catch this monsters and … Oh, I’ll just give you my old Gameboy and you can play for a while.” 

“Captain, Vulcans do not play, unless the games are have useful side effects for calming our mind or training our abilities.” But he would look it up in the databanks. And maybe even buy his own Gameboy to find out what Jim liked about the games? 

Kirk sighed. “Okay. Good. Then you won’t know what it is, that you are impersonating. But at least we have an idea for your costume. I gotta ask the ladies. I bet, some of them have cardboard and I am rather sure that many of them have those slippers. Hopefully we’ll find someone with feet as large as yours.” 

With that he left his First Officer alone to search for the missing parts. There was no way he’d let Spock come without a costume. Or not at all. 

~~~~~

31st October ship time Kirk ordered the ship to be run only with minimal crew assigned to task, so that as many as possible could both help with the preparations as well as attend the party. Also there was a shift change during the party, so that even the poor guys and girls that had to work could come later or leave early. 

He himself finished his shift thirty minutes before the party began and took a quick shower. Then he started to work on his costume. He had planned to go as a pirate, had even bought a parrot plush on their last trip to a starbase, but changed his mind. It took a bit of effort to find everything he needed, but finally he had managed to both find an oversizes red T-shirt and oversized white trousers he now stuffed with pillows and clothes so that he looked round around his belly. A black belt and he looked a bit like a walking pokéball. Not perfect, but what are you to do if you’re far away from any costume shop? Now he only had to wait and to wish that he would find the courage tonight .. 

~~~~~

Spock had taken a shift that had him coming to the party late - on purpose. He was doing it for Jim, but that did not mean that he had to suffer the whole time of nonsensical conversation and maybe even dancing.  
When he entered the room most people were already tipsy and there was not much food left, but he found himself something to eat. It helped to ignore all the people turning their hads and staring at him.

After a few minutes, he spotted the Captain who finally saw Spock himself at that moment, too. Jim came over, already unsteady on his feet, grinning. “A wild Spock appears”, he said. And Spock could tell that he had at least one scotch and a good amount of romulan ale. His heart sank. He hated seeing Jim drunk. It usually meant that some curvy woman would wake up next to the Captain and Spock would have to hear them all night through the thin wall between their quarters. Again. 

“I am not wild. And I do believe you said I would be a Rattata”, he said and managed not to sound sour at all. 

“I have to be in the safari zone. I’ve never seen a wild Spock before. But I don’t want to throw stones at it. Hm, maybe I feed it so that it won’t try to escape”, Kirk kept on blabbering and fed Spock some fruits he knew the Vulcan liked. 

Spock tried to back away but wondered if that would be insulting, so he hesitantly let himself be fed. It was actually quiet nice, but irritating, too. Still he had to fight the urge to lick Jim’s fingers. 

“Oh, it eats. Now it is easier to catch.”

The next second Spock found himself lying on the floor, because Jim actually physically had jumped him, screaming ‘I throw a pokéball at it`. His head hurt, but he was sure that there was no serious damage done, but his butt felt bruised. The floor was not exactly soft, he had to admit.

“Captain, I do believe that you already had enough alcoholic beverages. It would be advisable that you retire for the night. Otherwise you might damage your authority.” _Or me_ , Spock thought, stood up, and helped Jim up, too, but the Captain fought him. 

“But … But I wanna catch the wild Spock. I want it to be mine. It is unique and I … I wanna be the one to have it”, he said, sounding almost whiny. 

“Captain I will bring you to your quarters. You already made a spectacle of yourself”, Spock insisted, although he had to admit that he felt … flattered. He was unique? Even though he did not know the reason why Jim had brought it up, it felt good to be of value to somebody. He wanted to ask, wanted to know more. But this was neither the time nor the place. 

Even though Jim still struggled to stay at the party, Spock moved him towards the door. In passing he murmured towards McCoy: “If I ever spot any bottle of romulan ale on this ship, I will have to report it to Starfleet Headquarters. There is a reason it is forbidden and I do not care for concussions because you let the Captain drink it. Is that understood?” 

With that he shoved Jim out of the room and down the corridor, feeling the cooler human body against him and pillows pressed against his hip. 

“But … how can I catch you, then?” They had walked quietly for a while when Jim spoke up again. “I don’t know what else to do. I … I really want you, Spock. I want you to be mine. I … “ 

Spock stopped dead and stared at his Captain. “Please specify your interest.” What was Jim talking about? Was it only the drunk ramblings he got into whenever he drank too much? He tried not to get his hopes up. This was Jim, the man that had more women in his bed in the last few years than other humans had in their whole life.

Jim stared at the floor, his cheeks flushed in deep red. “I … Could you kiss me? Please? I’m not sure if I would hit your lips if I aimed for them. First kisses missing the lips and hitting the nose would be embarrassing and by now there are two of you standing there and … “ 

His heart skipped a beat, listening to Jim, but then the Vulcan had no problem deciding how to go on.  
Spock silenced him, pressing his lips on Jim’s. He lifted the Captain and carried him to his quarters, finally laying him down on the bed a minute later. The Vulcan climbed on the bed, too, kissing Jim again and again until he finally felt brave enough to let his hands wander. “You could have told me so earlier. It would have been easier with less alcohol and no bruise at my buttocks.” 

Jim grinned, his hands tangled in Spock’s hair. “But this way it is more fun, isn’t it? And if you’ll slip your hands under my clothes now, I technically caught you in a pokéball, right? So you’re mine?” 

~~~~~

The next morning Spock let Jim sleep in and brought him breakfast to his bed, but not without walking up to McCoy in the mess hall first. “Consider my statement of last night taken back. In fact, I owe you special thanks.” But he was out of the room before the doctor could even ask what for. Jim was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock is SO going to keep the paw slippers. He likes them being all warm and fuzzy.


End file.
